Metal Hooves
by Spike the Seventh Element
Summary: When Machines take over Ponyville, it's up to Twilight and Spike to stop them.
1. Chapter 1: The War

Hello. This Fan Fiction Story is going to be my biggest yet. It will have action, it will have danger and it will have a little romance. Let's waste no time and get straight into it. This is, Metal Hooves.

* * *

This story takes place a few years after "Spike Has a Spark" We look at a group of ponies. It seems they are scouting a city that is in ruins. One of the ponies finds a chamber.

"Hey, over here, Owlicious found something!" Twilight's owl finds a chamber. They try to open the chamber, but it opens by itself. Two shadows pop out with guns in their hooves and hands. One of them is a unicorn with a purple mane and a lavender body. She has a cutie mark which is a star around smaller stars. Next to her is a purple and green dragon that looks pretty tall. The unicorn starts talking.

"Don't get any closer. We are going to ask you questions. First, who are and who do you work for?"

One of them answers. "We work for the Princess. We would like to ask you something as well."

Both the dragon and the unicorn nod their heads at each other. "What is your question?"

Another one of them answers. "Do you know anything about how this all happened? We need to know. It seems like you two have been out here for a while."

The dragon answers. "We know everything about how this war happened. We can't tell you in the open. The enemy might be watching. Take us to your town and we will tell you everything."

They both nod and start talking to the rest of the team. "Let's get them back to Ponyville! They will tell us everything there!"

**A few minutes later…**

They are in Celesta's castle. They walk through to her throne and see them.

"It's been a while, Twilight and Spike." Celestia exclaims.

"It sure has, Princess." Twilight gladly responds.

Celestia talks to someone in the shadows. "Hey Rainbow Dash, you have company."

A Blue Pegasus walks out of the shadows and looks at them both.

"Bout time you two bucking showed up! Where were you, having a tea party?" Rainbow Dash says.

Celestia gives Rainbow Dash a cold look. She turns back to Twilight and Spike. "Please excuse her, the war has messed with her mind quite a bit. I hate to bring this up all of a sudden, but can you tell us a little about this war, since you were out there for a long time?"

Twilight nods. "We can tell them everything."

Celestia turns to a few guards and commands them.

"Take Twilight and Spike to a room so you can get the information you need. Now, ladies!"

The guards respond. "Yes ma'am!"

Twilight and Spike walk to a room with the guards. They sit them down and they say. "Okay, can you tell us everything you know?"

Twilight and Spike nod to each other. "Okay let's start with the beginning."

The guards anticipatingly listen.

"Ponyville, a once peaceful city that was swarming with ponies from all across the world had not too good technology, like wagons and wood buildings. Most ponies were fine with the technology, but one dragon disagreed."

They look at Spike and Spike responds. "Hey, it's not me! Just keep on listening!"

Twilight continues. "The dragon's name was Dr. Naravolt. He was a dragon with a purple body, silver scales and blue eyes. He wanted the technology to expand from the old fashioned technology. He didn't know where to start. He couldn't find the right material, until one day. While he was walking down the street, trying to think of a good source, he saw a mysterious glow. He just had to know what it was. He dug up the glow and it was the perfect material to use. He called it Ore. This ore was to be used as a power source for his machines."

The guards look confused, but they keep on listening.

"The first thing he built was a thing he called a Mill. These Mills were used as a very own personal butler for anypony who had the price. These things were a hit! They sold more than a house did! Everypony was getting one. All accept us. We knew there was something wrong with them. We just had a bad feeling about it all. One day, the ore all of a sudden shit down. We think it was because too many ponies were using their Mills all at once and it overrode the system. All of the robots in Ponyville were shut down at once. All of the ponies had complaints about the robot after that. Dr. Naravolt lost all of his funds due to refunds and ponies not buying them anymore. He had to step his game."

The guards nodded at each other.

"He made a giant robot to help for more than just little things. He was almost finished with it when something strange happened. The ore was too much for the giant robot and the memory chip was never the same. The robot had a new directive which was to terminate all ponies in its sight. It controlled all of the Mills as well. It called itself General Corruption. It began to destroy the city and everypony in it. Doctor Naravolt was never found after that day. Someone had to stand up. Luckily, Princess Celestia is the one who took the call. She wanted to stand up in rebellion to the beast. She brought together an army, but it seems that this war isn't easy. Somepony else must stand up in rebellion before it is too late."

The Siren goes off and the guards are called in. "Attention: The mills have infiltrated sector 6 at the mines. Attention: All ponies report to the command center at once. Attention:" The guards say to Twilight and Spike. "Stay here." However, they do not obey and leave the room just a few minutes after the guards left. They see Celestia talking to a group of ponies in the shadows.

"Now listen up, I need some badass can flickers front and center. The Mills have busted through to our side of the mines, and they're about to march their rusted metal jassies into New Ponyville. Somepony's got to seal off those mines and bury those Mills pronto! So where are my heroes? Which of you brave troopers is up to the task?"

She can't see anyone, so she turns the lights on. She only sees two ponies sitting there. The troopers are Derpy and Vinyl Scratch.

She is shocked to only see two of the hundreds she has.

"You're kidding me? You two are all that's left." Celestia says in shock.

Derpy responds. "Uh, ma'am yes ma'am. All of the other ponies are already in the fire fight mam or they've been um… killed."

Celestia puts her hoof to her face. Twilight and Spike walk out of the shadows.

"Hey, you got room for two more?" Twilight says

Celestia responds. "Are you crazy? I am not letting my star pupil die. Plus, what the hell do you know about fighting Mills, Twilight?"

Spike answers. "Do you have any other options?"

Celestia replies. "Very well then, but please be careful. Okay, stick with Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch here, they'll tell you what to do. And while you're down there, help out whatever ponies you find along the way. You can always use some new recruits. Now get a move on!"

* * *

How well will Twilight and Spike do? Find out next time!"


	2. Chapter 2: Hero Training

Twilight and Spike are ready for action. They follow Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch.

"Come on, Twilight and Spike! We've got to seal off these mines to prevent the Mills from revealing the location of New Ponyville. If we seal it on the far side of the mines, we can keep the Mills from stealing anymore ore. Let's take this lift down and rescue as many miners as we can."Bon Bon explains.

The lift rises and they see three miners already on the lift, but they are running from the scene. They start screaming.

"Hey you two, don't go down there! The Mills are on a rampage! They're shooting up everything, get out of here!"

Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch ignore the screams and warnings. Vinyl Scratch starts talking.

"Twilight and Spike, stay close to Bon Bon and me. We already had a few run ins with the grunts so we know how to get you out of here in one shot."

They get to the bottom of the lift and Bon Bon screams. "Alright, let's move out!"

The group of four begins to run farther into the mines. They see many miners running in the other direction screaming things like "Run for your life!" and "Don't go that way!" They continue to run farther into the mines. Twilight and Spike run into a door they can't open. Twilight and Spike wait for Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch to catch up. They open the door for them since the door required a chip. The door opens and they continue to journey farther into the mines. Twilight and Spike turn to their left and see a bunch of miners trying to fight of a wave of Mills. The Mills are too much for them and all of the miners begin to spew with red blood. Derpy looks at them and says "Come on, keep it moving you two. We got a job to do!"

They run into a bunch of large rocks. Vinyl Scratch starts to explain. "Alright, follow us. Just jump on each rock after the other to get to the door."

Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch begin to jump on the rocks and Twilight and Spike follow.

They soon reach the door and continue on. They see another lift and they are about to get in when suddenly the doors shut and alarms go off.

"What's going on?" Spike questions.

Bon Bon answers "It's the Mill grunts! They've taken control of the lift, and they'll be here any minute! Twilight, you are going to have to use that horn for more than just casting spells!"

Twilight's horn glows as she is ready for attack. Spike pulls out a mining laser from his pocket and activates it. All of them take cover behind rocks as the lift appears with three grunts. The Mills start to talk.

"These mines are under the Mills control now. Destroy all ponies!"

Twilight begins to use her horn as lasers are flying from it. Spike is using a mining laser to blast at the robots, along with Bon Bon who also has a mining laser. The Mills begin to get destroyed. Twilight and Spike are thinking the same thing. They both say

"I haven't had a fight like this in a while!"

All three of the droids are destroyed and there are gold coins all over the ground. They both know that the coins are Equestrian Bits. Bon Bon says to them both as they are picking them up. "There are plenty more where those came from."

They walk over to the lift and see it's the same kind of lock system as before. Vinyl Scratch explains.

"Some of these switches will unlock doors, but may need and activation chip like this one."

Vinyl Scratch hands them a blue chip. It looks like it will fit like a glove. She is still talking.

"Put the chip into the switch. Then we can move on."

They put the chip in the switch and it fits perfectly! The door opens and they get in.

The lift lowers them down and they reach a door that looks like not even the chip will work. They also see a bridge nearby. Bon Bon says to Twilight and Spike. "The door's jammed! Well have to rewire it! Twilight and Spike, blast the bridge down there, before they can get to us!"

Twilight and Spike quickly jump into action and blast the bridge with their horn and mining laser. The bridge collapses and Bon Bon is done rewiring. She once again screams "Alright, let's move out!" The door opens and they continue on. They see a giant blockade of rocks and a miner crying for help. Vinyl Scratch begins talking again.

"Take this coring charge and throw it at those rocks. The explosion should free that trapped miner."

Spike says to Twilight to take cover as he throws the coring charge at the rocks and makes a big explosion. The rocks are destroyed and the miner crawls out. He says thank you and runs off.

They are about to open the door when Spike notices something. He jumps down to where the miner was. Twilight asks Spike.

"Spike, what are you doing?" He looks around and sees a glowing gold chip, like the ones that Bon Bon showed them. Spike climbs back up and shows it to them. They both give each other a giant smile. Bon Bon says in happiness. "Why friend, that is a secret chip. These chips are to a giant computer in the center of the city. We don't know what the computer does due to us not finding all of them, but we do know that when we get all of them, this machine will do something amazing! Find all of these and who knows what will happen?"

Twilight and Spike look at each other with smiles as well. The door opens and they continue deeper into the mines. They encounter a door that is covered in rocks. Vinyl Scratch says to them. "The door is blocked! Jump through this shaft, and we'll see if we can find another way around."

Twilight and Spike jump through the shaft and they begin sliding. They stop sliding and they continue on until they see Bon Bon and Vinyl Scratch already at the location where they were going to meet.

"This must be where the Mills broke through." Bon Bon says as she points to a giant hole made by the Mills. They run over to a zip line, but Spike is running towards the giant group of Mills. Vinyl Scratch starts explaining.

"There's too many of them down there, let's take this zip line and zoom right over them. Jump up to the zip line to grab on. Grab on tighter to slow down."

Spike ignores them and still charges in. Twilight yells at Spike.

"Spike! Don't be an idiot!"

Spike responds. "I'm not, I have a plan!"

Twilight runs after him and he jumps to where the Mills are. Spike screams at the Mills. "Who wants a piece of me, metal monsters?"

They run at him and Spike sets off a grenade which blows all of them up in one blast. All of the Mills are destroyed and Spike is unscathed. Twilight smiles at Spike and says "Spike, you are a genius!" Spike runs off somewhere else and sees another gold chip. He picks it up and says in a tune most people would know. "I got a golden chip!"

Spike runs back to Twilight and all of them head off in the direction the Mills came in.

* * *

Spike is pretty smart, don't you think? See what happens next time!


	3. Chapter 3: Do Ore Die

Twilight and Spike can see a bunker from here. The begin to charge in, but one of the Mills throws a Coring Charge in Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon's direction. Vinyl Scratch screams. "Grenade! Turn Back!" Twilight and Spike jump back as she says. The grenade blows up both Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon.

Twilight and Spike feel devastated due to the loss of two friends. Celestia starts to talk to them through their ear mics.

"Twilight and Spike, we just got a flat line signal from Vinyl Scratch and Bon Bon. No time for tears. You're on your own for now. Get to the other side pronto!"

Twilight and Spike start to look. The only thing they can see is a bunch of pipes hanged by wires. Twilight tells Celestia.

"The only thing over here is some pipes being hanged by wires."

Celestia responds. "Try finding a weapon to cut those wires."

They now look around for a weapon. After a few minutes, Spike finds a weapon in a crate. He hands it to Twilight. It looks like a saw gun. Just what they needed!

Twilight aims for the wires and fires at it. The wires are cut and the pipe falls over, leaving a path to the other side.

They begin to walk across and see a whole group of Mills on the other side. Spike says.

"We can't take on all of them. I got another plan." He points to an air duct that can fit both of them. He continues to explain. "We can sneak around without having to attack. Then, when we need to attack, we can ambush them."

Twilight is surprised. "Wow Spike, that sounds like a great plan."

They both jump through the air ducts and begin sneaking. They find a path out, but they don't take it. They see something they need though. Another weapon! Spike crawls out for a moment and takes the gun, and then sneaks back inside. This kind of gun looks like a machine gun. This will do well. They continue to sneak around and they find another secret chip. They take the chip and they see an opening where they can surprise attack some Mills. They quietly crawl out and destroy a few Mills, but this makes quite a bit of noise. It makes enough noise to make the Mills below suspicious.

"Hey, target that noise." One of the Mill Grunts says.

They see Twilight and Spike and they scream. "Get them!"

Six Mills pop out and start shooting. Twilight and Spike fight back with the machine gun they found. They are blowing all of them away. Spike does a clever technique where he jumps over one of the Mills and the Mill shoots another Mill.

He scolds. "Not me, not me! Shoot the dragon!"

There is nothing but scrap metal everywhere. Twilight tries to open the door to the next area, but it won't open. Spike notices something. He picks up a chip that one of them dropped. He is looking around for a place to put it. He finds a console in one of the rooms. He puts in the chip and the console turns on. He sees something on the monitor. He starts to use the analog stick and the buttons. Twilight walks in and she is angry to see what Spike is doing.

"Spike, this is no time for Video Games!"

Spike says something to Twilight. "It's not a game. I'm controlling one of the Grunts."

Twilight is confused so she walks over to the screen and sees that he is controlling one of the Mill Grunts. On the monitor, the Mill is walking around. Other Mills are trying to talk to him, but there is no option to make him talk, so the Mill stays silent as the other grunts are trying to make him talk.

"Trooper, report." One of the other Mills says.

"You are violating procedure." Another one says.

Spike controls the robot to walk over to a door and open it. Twilight and Spike both see another golden chip. Spike moves the Mill up some stairs. Another Mill begins talking.

"Are you functioning properly? I'll notify a tech."

Spike controls the bot to climb higher as more and more Mills start talking to him.

"Boost and operation number… now!"

"At tent hut!"

"Must be your first assignment."

Spike climbs up to the top and sees a generator. Spike starts shooting at it to destroy the glass. Right away the Mills notice what he is doing.

"Intruder! Intruder!"

The controls the body to jump into the generator the destroy it. The console is destroyed and the door is open. Twilight and Spike run through the door to the next area. When the door opens, more Mills pop out. Twilight and Spike took out the Mills at the door and continued on. In a crate, Spike found a little robot. It looks like it won't hurt them. The little robot they can see is happy for saving it from the crate that the Mills probably locked it in. The robot starts copying their every move, even gunfire! They open the door to the next room and they see Mills on the other side. This time the Mills are easy due to double fire power! Spike throws one of the Mills into the ore that is melted into liquid. The Mill starts burning from the extremely hot temperature. Twilight walks over to a switch and presses it. The ponies that were trapped are now free! More Mills come in to take them out, but with the extra fire power and the extra soldiers, they take them out easily. Only one remains, but it's not a Mill Grunt.

"It looks like some kind of robotic squid." Spike says.

The new machine goes after Spike and grabs him by the leg. Twilight shoots the robot's arm and it drops Spike. Spike lands on the ground perfectly safe. The robot crashes to the ground and all of the robots in this area are destroyed. Thus they continue to the next door where more Mills are waiting. Another robotic squid is there and they destroy all of them. The squid was easier this time. Twilight, Spike, and the rest of the soldiers freed jump on an elevator and it drops them down. They continue on and see the same place where they controlled the Mill. The place is falling apart. There is explosions everywhere, metal pipes falling from the ceiling, and the Mills in the room are being destroyed not even by Twilight or Spike. Celestia begins to talk again in their earpiece.

"This area is very unstable, Twilight and Spike. You better get out of there quick!" Celestia warns Twilight and Spike. They start running for the exit when Spike remembers something. He runs the other way and Twilight doesn't know what he is doing. Spike runs into the room Spike opened with the Mill and picks up another golden chip. Then Twilight and Spike run to the exit. They see another pony there. He begins to speak to them.

"I'll get you to the far end of the mines."

Twilight and Spike start to run to the door when the ground starts to collapse right underneath them. The pony starts to panic.

"It's collapsing, move quick, no!"

Twilight and Spike begin to fall into darkness. They both wonder if they will make it out alive.

* * *

Will they make it out alive? Find out next episode.


	4. Chapter 4: Seal The Mines

Twilight and Spike are falling for a few seconds when they hit the bottom. They get up and look around. They see that they are in some diamond mine. No one is working in it, so it might be abandoned. Celestia gets a signal through and she continues to talk.

"You've got to find your way to the mine entrance. Our Spies tell us that there you'll find the Mane Ore Processing Machine. The blast from destroying that machine is the only thing strong enough to take down the mines."

Spike interrupts. "Mane Ore Processing Machine? Was that a pun?"

Celestia ignores and continues talking. "Hurry, Twilight and Spike, the Mills are close to New Ponyville!"

They continue walking through the mines and see a few Mills. They destroy them and climb through a hole they found in the wall. They slide down and they end up in a place filled with water, but it has a pathway. They see some kind of machine that looks like it hovers sitting next to them. They get in and wouldn't you know it, it does hover! Other Mills are in the Hovercrafts as well. The Mill grunts begin firing and they also see a new kind of machine. It looks like a flying metal scorpion. The metal scorpion has four arms that fire lasers from each one. They take it out with a machine gun attached to the front of the hovercraft. Spike sees something and flies them in a different direction.

"Spike, what are you doing?" Twilight asks.

"I thought I saw something." Spike responds.

They fly to a little platform that Twilight has missed before. They see a crate and Spike opens it up. They find so many good items in the crate! They found a 100 dollar bit coin, a golden chip, and a new weapon! They don't know what it does. Spike fires the gun and a little dart comes out. It explodes in a mills face and his head flies clean off. Spike is really exited about this gun.

They get back in the hovercraft and continue fighting. Twilight tries out another function in the hovercraft. There is a claw on the front of the craft. Twilight presses a button and the claw opens and shuts. She picks up one of the Mills with the claw and it drops him in the water. He instantly fries in the water and electrifies itself. They control the hovercraft into another hole in the wall, much bigger this time.

They continue forward and see a bridge not far from here. They climb up the steep hill with the hovercraft to get to the bridge. They get to the bridge and start hovering over it. The hovercraft won't fit in the hole after the bridge this time, so they both get out and they see two familiar faces in the distance. They see pink and yellow manes. They get closer and they are right. There they see Pinkie Pie and Derpy in the cave. Pinkie notices them, too.

"Hey, Twilight and Spike! I bet you remember me don't you? I surely remember you!" The pink pony with swirls in her mane greets the two heroes. She has three balloons as a cutie mark and she is very energetic. She continues talking.

"I bet you also know Derpy! Me and her have been in here for a while, but we got a lot of cool stuff right now! Only for a price, though. All we want is some bits for food. We are starving! So if you have bits, we will give you the goods."

Twilight and Spike both nod. Spike answers.

"We have some bits, but what kind of stuff do you have?"

Pinkie is happy to see that she got their interest. "Well, I have new weapons, upgrades, health, ammo, and other neat things if I find them!"

Derpy opens up a table with a bunch of weapons and other useful gadgets just like Pinkie said there was. Twilight and Spike start talking to each other and they come to a decision.

Twilight orders some items. "Okay, we will get both of your new weapons, a machine gun upgrade, and a first aid kit to heal our wounds."

Pinkie is happy. "Great! That will be 200 bits."

Twilight pulls out the bits and gives it to Pinkie Pie. She gives them the first aid kit and the gun upgrade. She explains how the new guns work.

She picks up a green and silver colored gun with a place to put a scope, but no scope in it. It has one giant pipe coming out of the front. It looks like the place the rockets come out of. "Okay, this gun is called a rocket launcher. This gun really gives a punch to those evil baddies. This gun shoots out a rocket which will explode on contact!" Derpy shows them the rocket launcher they bought and she hands it to them. Next, she picks up a yellow and black gun with multiple little pipes in the front. She continues to explain.

"This is called the Scatter Blaster. This gun shoots out several shots at once with these little pipes which can blow your enemies away. You can think of it as a shotgun."

She hands them the Scatter Blaster. That is all of the equipment they bought. Derpy says: "See ya later, you two." Pinkie Pie looks at him weird. She responds.

"Quiet, your making them lose their focus." Pinkie says

Derpy replies. "Oh, sorry!"

Pinkie Pie covers Derpy's mouth. "Stop it!"

They said thank you and left.

Twilight and Spike continue on. They find a hole and they jump in. Instead of landing on dirt, they land on metal. They look up and see that they made it to the underground Mill base. They jump down and a Mill Grunt sees them. He quickly pulls out his gun, but Spike already had his out, so he quickly shoots him. The Scatter Blaster lets out a burst of bullets on the Mill and he instantly blows up. They jump down to a lower level and see about 5 Mills around them.

Spike starts firing away saying: "You want a piece of me?" The Mills are easily destroyed by the Scatter Blaster.

Spike says in astonishment. "This gun is powerful!"

They see a generator and Twilight says. "Let me handle this."

She pulls out the rocket launcher and fires at the giant Generator. One shot is enough do destroy the giant machine and the grinders stop moving. Now Twilight and Spike can move on. They jump through the hole which leads to the grinders which would have sliced them up if Twilight didn't turn off the generator.

They continue on. They find another room with more grunts. Twilight pulls out the saw gun and Spike pulls out the machine gun. They start firing away and destroying more Mills. The room is safe and they see a crate. They open it up and they see little red boxes with wires on them. These are the bombs they need to destroy the mines.

They take an elevator down and they start planting. Twilight is planting the bombs while Spike is taking out the grunts. She plants all of the bombs and pulls out a remote. She screams "Fire in the hole!" and pushes the button which sets off all of the bombs. Twilight and Spike start to run for the elevator. They get in and it takes them up. Celestia starts to talk once again in their ear piece.

"Nice work, you two. Sealing off those mines and freeing the slaves. You showed those lop rockets whose boss. Get back to my castle. There are more tasks that need to be finished. "

* * *

What will happen next? Find out next time!


	5. Chapter 5: Clean Up

Twilight and Spike rise to the top of the elevator and Celestia begins to talk into their earpieces.

"Sweet Celestia, duty calls!"

Twilight and Spike wait for instructions as Celestia continues to talk.

"Someone you might know from before, a leader of a group of Mills by the name of Gilda and his soldiers managed to escape the Mines and are now tearing through New Ponyville. Well it's payback time! And you're the Pony sporting the checkbook. Now destroy those Mills and Gilda before they leave New Ponyville and reveal its location… and make sure no innocent ponies are harmed! Once your objective is complete, get back to my Castle for further instructions."

Twilight and Spike jump into action and start attacking the Mills. They begin fighting the Mills one by one, blowing them away with ease. No Mills are left in this area.

One of the Ponies hollers to the rest of them. "Sector is secure, let's move on."

They continue to another part of town and start destroying the ones there. They can see Gilda from afar. She is holding Cheerilee by the neck. Spike fires at Gilda's arm and she drops her. Twilight catches her and Gilda flies to another area. Twilight and Spike go back to fighting.

Some soldiers are down and one of the undamaged soldiers screams. "Regroup!"

The other soldiers head back to the castle for more units, leaving Twilight and Spike alone to fight, but they have it under control.

The ponies come back and they see that Twilight and Spike took care of all of them in this area.

One of the soldiers is talking to Celestia through her earpiece.

"My Princess, we are going to need a det-pack out here, stat. The sector 4 tunnel is blocked."

Using Celesta's magic, she teleports the same red box with wires on it like the ones they used in the mines.

She hands them the det-pack. She starts explaining.

"Here, use this det-pack to clear the way."

They place the det-pack on the rocks and Twilight screams the same thing as last time: "Fire in the hole!"

They all take cover as the det-pack completely destroys the rocks.

Spike looks at a pad nearby. He walks off and steps on the pad. It launches him into the air. He flies up to a higher platform.

Twilight asks. "Spike, what are you doing up there? The next area is this way."

Spike responds. "I stepped on a pad and I got launched in the air!"

A soldier explains. "That is a jump pad. It gets you to other areas."

Spike is looking. He says he found something. He first holds up another golden chip. Next he shows them some weird device.

Another soldier explains. "That is a cleaner. These things are very rare to find. These things are like super grenades. You just choose a target, throw the grenade at the target, and the grenade transforms into three homing missiles that can destroy up to three targets at once!"

Spike jumps down and they continue on to the next area. In the tunnel, they both hear familiar music and see our old two friends again: Derpy and Pinkie Pie.

Pinkie Pie asks. "Do you have more bits?"

They both nod and see what they have. They have nothing too different from last time.

They both ask. "Do you have any new weapons for us?"

Derpy responds. "Nopey dopey."

Pinkie Pie looks at Derpy. "Hey, that's my line!" Pinkie Pie says

They buy another First Aid Kit and leave.

Derpy says in an Asian accent as they are leaving. "Thank you, come again."

They both continue on to the next area. They begin to destroy more Mills. One flies by their heads as they see that a Mill Grunt is in a hovercraft. They attack the hovercraft and throw him off. They both get in the hovercraft and start destroying them with the hovercraft. More Mills begin to turn to scrapped metal as they are finding new ways to destroy them. Dropping them in ore left in the city, grabbing them and firing at them while they are still being grabbed, and even driving fast into a wall and letting go at the last moment, smashing the Mill to pieces.

Soon enough, they hear the soldier holler the same thing.

"Sector is secure, let's move on."

Celestia begins talking to Twilight and Spike through the earpiece again.

"We're still getting reports of more attacks. Destroy all Mills and don't let even one slip by!"

Twilight, Spike, and the rest of the troopers move on to the next area.

They take a jump pad to the next area.

They are walking through a giant pipe until they reach the other side of it.

Twilight says fearfully. "There's too many of them down there. How are we going to get past?"

Spike shows the cleaner. "Like this."

He holds out the grenade and he begins to see three numbers on it indicating each Mill targeted. He throws the cleaner and it starts flying in the air. While it is airborne, it transforms and it attacks all of the Mills selected. All of the mills around it also get destroyed by the blast. They jump down and Twilight and Spike are both in shock by how much damage the Cleaner did. The Ponies buildings are perfectly safe, but the Mills are all annihilated. It looks like they took care of all of them when all of a sudden they hear a loud thud. A tall thin red robot with bright yellow eyes holding a staff with blades all over it is standing in front of their very eyes. Celestia begins talking to them in their earpieces.

"That is the Elite Grunt, Twilight. It is the commander in this squadron of Mills. Watch out for its Melee attack."

The robot begins to attack and immediately Twilight pulls out the rocket launcher and blows him away. The rockets just hit him and the Elite does not flinch. He is still coming towards them. Spike pulls out the last Cleaner and throws it at the Grunt. All three rockets hit him and the robot stops moving. The soldiers come in and fire away at the immobilized robot. The robot eventually falls over and blows up.

All of the Mills are destroyed so Twilight and Spike head to Celesta's Castle.

Celestia begins talking to them. "Nice work you two, you did good."

Spike says boastfully. "What did you expect? We were just warming up."

Celestia replies. "Well let's not break out the joy lube just yet; you still got work to do. That griffin bitch escaped! If she gets the location of New Ponyville to Corruption, we'll be up to our asses in trouble! Our intelligence indicates that our crap bitch griffin is probably heading for the Mill Crater Compound on the far side of Disbar Chasm in the Wastelands. You two are going to have to stop her."

Rainbow Dash interrupts. "I just fixed a captured Mill vehicle called the SAT.

Super

Agile

Transport.

It will get us to the Compound in no time."

Celestia responds. "Nice one, Rainbow Dash. You, Twilight, Spike and the Owl get in the SAT and stop that damn griffin! I'll transmit more orders when you reach the Compound. Now get going!"

The chase is on! Find out next chapter if they can catch up to Gilda.


	6. Chapter 6: Should I continue?

Hello everyone. This is the writer talking to you. Recently, I haven't felt in the mood to continue Metal Hooves and I am loosing interest. I am planning to discontinue Metal Hooves and start my next Story called "Catch that Boy" it will not be MLP related. However it will have the characters in it. They will not be important to the story and they will only be in a few chapters. There can be a way to stop this though.

If enough people can review this chapter saying that you like Metal Hooves and why, then I will consider continuing. Thank you for your views.


	7. Chapter 7: Wasteland Thunder

I have come to a decision: I will continue Metal Hooves in the direction it is going. However, I will not be updating often. I will be busy making my new story called "Catch that Boy". It is a big project, so I will be working on it for a while. Like I said, I will update, but not often. I'm glad we have come to a compromise. Now please enjoy this chapter.

Rainbow Dash pushes a button that opens the garage. Rainbow Dash begins explaining.

"Okay, pay attention you two, because I am only going over this once. Here's how to operate the SAT:

There are no doors to this vehicle and I will never get doors, so shut up. The way you get in is you jump in. If you can't jump in, get better legs!

Steer left and right using the big wheel in the driver's seat. Can you see it?"

Twilight and Spike are getting a little annoyed. Rainbow Dash is talking to them like they are a bunch of kids.

Rainbow Dash continues explaining. "Drive forward using the right pedal. Slow down using the left pedal. Drive in reverse by putting the stick shift in reverse and using the right pedal. Alright here we go!"

They all get in and Twilight drives off towards Gilda. Rainbow Dash says as they are driving away. "Feel my wrath, Bird Brain!"

They continue down the dirt road and a ship comes from behind them and starts bombing. Twilight swerves out of the way just in time and crashes into the wall. The damages aren't too bad, but Rainbow Dash scolds at her for the dents.

"You break it, I break you!"

Twilight apologizes. "Sorry."

They continue to drive and they see Gilda flying with her wings. She roars at them and flies faster. Twilight speeds up as well. They are about to catch up to her when suddenly another SAT comes out of nowhere and drives them off course. They try to regain balance in the vehicle by turning into the spin. They regain balance and they continue to drive. More are coming, but they are quickly destroyed by the gun mounted on the back of the SAT being operated by Spike.

They drive to a bridge where Gilda is running away screaming. "You'll never catch me you pony punks!"

Twilight and Spike jump out and Rainbow Dash says to them.

"We've got to keep up with that little feathered punk. Everyone out!"

Twilight starts talking to Rainbow Dash.

"We can move faster without you, Rainbow. Take the route around the far side of the chasm and try to head her off at the pass."

Rainbow Dash responds. "Head her off at the pass? Who even says that, some stupid cowgirl?"

Rainbow Dash drives off and she is still talking.

"You better be right about this because if you don't stop Gilda, I will single handedly rip your head off and glue it to your Cutie Mark!"

Where are Twilight and Spike heading? Find out next time!


	8. Chapter 8: They Live

Twilight and Spike begin to walk across an old rickety bridge. Celestia begins to talk to them once again.

"Rumor has it that the wastelands are inhabited by pony abominations… with an unquenchable thirst for fresh blood."

"Does that mean Zombie Ponies are real?" Spike asks.

"Correct. Now watch yourselves." Celestia answers.

"I told you Zombie Ponies are real." Spike says boastfully to Twilight.

"Let's get going." Twilight ignores Spike's gloating and they continue forward. They see a robot being attacked by a zombie pony that comes out of nowhere. The robot screams.

"They're coming from everywhere!"

The zombie pony tears the robot to pieces. Then the zombie pony comes for them. Twilight starts shooting the machine gun at it and soon the zombie pony falls to pieces. Spike and Twilight start walking away when suddenly the pony reforms again. Twilight this time pulls out a grenade and throws it at the zombie. It blows up once more but this time, the zombie stays dead.

Twilight notices. "Spike, take a note."

Spike pulls out a scroll and is ready to write.

Twilight tells Spike what to write.

"Enemy: Zombie Ponies.

Objective: Eat everything in sight.

Weakness: Grenades.

More information: When the Zombie Pony dies, it is reborn. Once you destroy it the second time, it is gone for good."

Spike writes down exactly what Twilight said. Twilight says to Spike.

"Don't send it to anyone. Keep it so we can remember everything about them. Once we know more weaknesses, we can write those down as well."

They keep on walking when they see another zombie pony. Spike quickly pulls out the saw gun and fires.

"Freeze!" Spike screams. He fires the gun, but it isn't doing much damage.

Twilight pulls out the shotgun and fires at it. It explodes the first time and then it starts to put itself together. Twilight throws another grenade and it explodes once again.

Twilight asks to add more to it. She starts to talk.

"Weaknesses: Grenades and Shotguns.

Warning: Do not try to use a saw gun."

They continue forward and deeper into the wastelands.

More zombie ponies pop up and Twilight and Spike start to kill them. Twilight uses the shotgun and Spike uses the grenades. The zombies start to get too close so Spike pulls out the rocket launcher and fires. The rocket launcher surprisingly works well. They destroy the zombies and move on.

They see a path guarded by droids and they charge in, but a giant piece of metal comes from above and crushes the droids along with blocking the path. They are going to have to take the long way around. More zombies come and start biting them. They fight once again and destroy the zombies. They see a little tower with a sniper in it. He is shooting exploding darts at them and they are dodging the darts and shoot the bot with darts… how ironic. They come across a bridge and they see wires hanging from above. Spike pulls out the saw gun and fires the wires. All of the Mills fall into the water and start drowning.

"Looks like you don't know how to swim, do you?" Spike says to the drowning bots.

Twilight says. "Why did you do that? Now we can't cross!"

"I believe I have found a path." Spike says as he points to a dirt path which leads the same way.

"Nice thinking, Spike!" Twilight says with delight.

They start moving across the dirt path and reach the end of the path. They see that you have to jump down to a lower level to continue. They jump down and they see more zombies. They attack when Spike sees something. He runs towards something and Twilight notices that there is more Zombie Ponies hanging from cages.

Twilight says to Spike. "Spike! We don't need anymore zombies!"

He drops the cages by shooting the wire hanging from above. The zombies hug Spike and they attack the Zombie Ponies attacking Twilight.

"I've never seen that before." Twilight says in astonishment.

The friendly zombies tear the other zombies limb from limb and join Twilight and Spike to help out.

"Thank you for helping us." Twilight says to the zombies thankfully.

They continue on and see a bridge that is pried up by wires. Celestia says to them once again.

"Try using a weapon to cut those wires."

Spike once again pulls out the saw gun and shoots the wires. The bridge comes down and they walk across. When they get to the other side, they see dead bodies everywhere. Then Twilight notices.

"Wait, these aren't dead bodies… they're Zombie Ponies!"

More zombie ponies come up from the ground and the friendly zombie ponies attack, but they are getting weak. They fall apart once and become reborn. They continue to attack, but there is too many of them. The zombie ponies take out most of them, but they die in the process.

"Poor guys." Spike says sorrowfully.

They blast down the door and see a stairway for them to walk. They start climbing, but they see a rocket mill destroy part of the stairway. They both take a big leap and land on the other side. They destroy the mill and see more mills planning to destroy them. They leap into action and blow off their heads with the machine gun and shotgun. They continue forward and Spike notices something. He picks it up and they both see that it's some kind of slingshot. More zombie ponies run towards them. Spike grabs the slingshot, puts in a grenade, and shoots it at the zombies. The zombies blow up instantly on contact.

Twilight asks for the scroll again.

Weakness: Shotguns, Rocket Launchers, and grenades. For better results with the grenades, use the slingshot.

They see a bridge and Spike stops.

Twilight asks. "Spike, why did we stop?"

He pulls out a scope that he found in Rainbow Dash's SAT and attached it to the dart gun.

He zooms in on a mill far away in the distance on a sniping spot. The picks it off with the dart gun with excellent accuracy. They run across the bridge and on the other side they see the path with tons of mills.

Twilight says upsettingly "Spike, there is too many of them. We are running low on ammunition and our hooves won't do much."

Spike thinks for a moment and has an idea.

He pulls out a scroll and uses his green dragon fire to activate it. A green glow is around both of them. Spike jumps into the poison infested water and is not hurt. Twilight understands as she jumps in too. They sneak past the mills and slip through a giant pipe. They reach the bottom and see two familiar faces: Pinkie Pie and Derpy.

"Hey guys once again!" Pinkie greets the two friends.

"Got anything new?" Spike asks.

"We have plenty of new things for you to buy!" Derpy says.

She opens up the counter and they see all of the new gear. Twilight and Spike begin to order more items.

"We will take that endurance upgrade." Spike says.

"We will also buy that horn laser upgrade, too." Twilight says.

"And the rocket launcher upgrade…" Spike says.

"And that saw gun upgrade…" Twilight says.

"Also maybe a few washers for those big bots." Spike says.

"Okay, that will be, 150 bits." Pinkie says.

"We got it!" Twilight says.

She hands them the bits and Derpy gives them the upgrades.

"See ya again soon! Don't forget to write!" Derpy says.

"They don't need to write, silly! They will probably see us again in a few chapters… oops! Did I break the fourth wall again?" Pinkie says.

"Oh, you." Derpy says.

* * *

They are off for more adventures. Find out what happens next time!


End file.
